


Moondance

by sugarbombxv



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Courtship, F/M, Piano Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbombxv/pseuds/sugarbombxv
Summary: Champagne, couture, and a little bit of chivalry. For a while anyway.





	Moondance

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly more plot and more smut this time around, with a slower pace. And Ignis fucking you on a grand piano. That’s all you need to know, really.
> 
> For immersion, I used Moondance by Michael Bublé (naturally) and A Girl Like You by Edwyn Collins for the setting, Earned It by The Weeknd and Dress On by Justin Timberlake for the smut scenes.

_Caelum Via Hotels and Resorts, Insomnia  
_  
You slid the keycard into the lock, the green light illuminating in response before you turned the handle and pushed the heavy door open. Walking into the plush hotel room, you let out a soft sigh of content; it had been a long, demanding day full of meetings at the Citadel and you were looking forward to getting reacquainted with a rare concept known as personal space, even if it was only for a short amount of time considering you had to prepare for tonight’s gala at the rooftop of this very same hotel. All members of the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard were given a complimentary room for the night, and you were determined to take full advantage of the colossal bathtub and the selection of bath oils before spending an entire night fulfilling social obligations. Tonight’s event was black-tie, and you had already decided on a simple black floor-length gown - it was after all, the only thing you owned that would be suitable for such a night.  
  
As you walked into the bedroom, you noticed an expensive-looking beige garment bag that looked like it was made of the most supple leather resting on your bed. A plain, cream-coloured card was nestled on the sumptuous material, and you picked it up curiously, opening it to find a short message written on it in narrow, elegant penmanship. You immediately recognised it as Ignis’ handwriting - it was something you saw fairly often at work.  
  
 _‘___,  
_ _  
_ _Would you do me the honour of wearing this tonight?_ _  
_ _  
\- Ignis'_  
  
Your curiosity piqued even more, you placed the card back on the bed and proceeded to unzip the garment bag slowly, revealing a dress that made your breath catch in your chest. You’ve only had a brief glimpse of it so far and you already knew it must’ve cost a fortune. Gently lifting the rest of the dress up from the bag, you pulled it out to see it in its entirety, and a soft gasp escaped your lips.  
  
It was a long, silky gown in the palest nude, backless and with a slit that cut to mid-thigh. The top half was sheer, with jaw-dropping beadwork; hundreds of thousands of tiny crystals were hand-sewn intricately into the mesh of the fabric, glimmering in the soft light of the room. It was exquisite, a work of art even.  
  
Did he just get you _couture_? You couldn’t believe what you were seeing. But yet, somehow, you expected nothing less from a man like Ignis. The man had taste and was elegance personified.  
  
Still, it was a far-too-generous gift, and you pondered momentarily on a possible motive. You knew Ignis rather well, having grown closer to him over the past few years. The both of you enjoyed a little bit of harmless flirtation time and again, and he was always the perfect gentleman, in a world where chivalry was considered more or less dead, or at the very least, a rarity. So was he openly courting you now? You’ve been harbouring feelings for him for quite a while now, but you were always too busy with work to actually do anything about it. Perhaps tonight would be as good a time as any to explore that.. You wondered if there was anything more under all that appropriateness and respectability that he so flawlessly portrayed, and a delightful tingle ran through your body at the mere possibility. You looked at the dress again. Well, how could you possibly disappoint a man who has made such a request?  
  
\---  
  
A good few hours later, you walked up to the full-length mirror, a little uncertain of what you would see in the reflection. The woman that stared back at you was someone you could hardly recognise. She was stunning. _You,_ were stunning.  
  
The dress was quite honestly, something out of a dream. It was sheer for the most part, but the embellishments were all strategically placed so nothing indecent was exposed, and they looked like they were sewn directly onto your skin, shimmering as you moved. The iridescent beading was lustrous, curling around to the lowest part of your spine to leave the rest of your back completely bare. The opaque part of the gown was made with such fine silk jersey it seemed to slither off your body, skimming over your curves like second skin. The resulting effect was magnificent - the colour of the dress was so pale, the fabric so fluid, that to the casual glance you looked almost naked and partly covered in crystals. It made you look otherworldly.  
  
Even with its boldness, it was still tasteful and undeniably refined. Trust Ignis to pick out something like that. You were, however, rather surprised at the sensuality of this dress. Perhaps there really was more to this straight-laced gentleman than he usually let on.  
  
Spritzing on a bit of your favourite perfume which you saved especially for nights like this, you turned to makeup, settling on a simple but effective look; something understated yet glowy. It complemented the dress perfectly and you smiled to yourself, satisfied with your efforts. You wondered if Ignis would appreciate the view you were going to give him tonight.  
  
Applying the finishing touches to your makeup - a coat of translucent gloss on your lips to make them seem even fuller than before, you gathered your things and made your way out the door.   
  
\---   
  
The elevator doors slid open silently, marking your arrival at the top floor of the hotel and you stepped out, surveying the area around you. Although you had been to the Caelum Via hotel many times before, this was your first time at its apex. And Six, was it spectacular. It was already dark by the time you reached, and that was when Insomnia looked its best. The sky was jet black and marbled with starlight, the lights from the skyscrapers illuminating the night. It was a crisp, cool night and you let the whisper of the evening wind caress your face as you breathed it in, taking in your surroundings.  
  
The rooftop of the hotel was truly a majestic space fit for entertaining royalty, and quite literally so, its grandeur unmistakeable. The vast area was split into three levels, each punctuated with a winding staircase on its respective sides. A large domed atrium graced the top level, overlooking the entire floor like an imposing sentinel. High tables adorned the sublime space and guests hovered around them like fireflies, flitting around from group to group. Everything was done in a rich palette of black and the occasional colour, with gilded accents to enhance its opulence.  
  
Sharply-dressed waiters circulated with trays of specially-blended cocktails and delicate canapés, stopping every once in a while for guests to take their pickings of the occasional tartlet or miniature éclair. There was a hum of pleasant conversation and cordialities as groups of beautifully-dressed people talked, laughed, and drank champagne. Every guest present tonight seemed to radiate some potent force, and stories on parties, politics, and business bounced around with ease.  
  
You made your rounds, greeting people and making small talk with a few, when the sound of a familiar accented voice reached your ears. You spun towards it, looking for the source, and your senses led you to a tall figure standing by one of the ornate pillar-like fountains, talking to one of your fellow Glaives. There he stood, all six feet of him in all his brilliant, charismatic glory.  
  
You were accustomed to seeing Ignis in suits, but he had opted for a full tuxedo tonight, and you couldn’t help but notice just how devastatingly handsome he looked, even more so than usual. The satin-lapelled dinner jacket and stark white dress shirt fitted his lean, well-toned frame like a glove, and his tailored trousers were immaculately pressed, shoes polished to a high shine. He was donning a black bow tie to accent the entire look, and the gunmetal cufflinks he fastened to his shirt sleeves glinted in the moonlight, a seductive call to his rarely ungloved hands. He wore his hair back and had decided to forego his glasses tonight, his strong, elegant features on full display.  
  
He was regaling the other man with tales of his travels with Noctis, in that voice of his that sounded like well-chambre’d red wine. He had such natural poise and flair that you stood back to admire him for a moment. Ignis was always so intelligent and self-assured, and possessed a certain worldliness and sophistication far beyond his years.  
  
You continued to look at him as you waited patiently for him to take notice of you. He was in the middle of a conversation when he finally caught sight of you, stopping mid-sentence as his eyes drank you in. The man was practically speechless. You gave him a soft smile, a little shy under his intense gaze - there was definitely a hint of something else swirling in those emerald eyes of his.  
  
He eventually regained his composure and turned back to the man he was talking to. Ever the polite gentleman, he courteously ended the conversation and excused himself before making his way over, his eyes wholly fixated on you, soft with pleasure.  
  
“Hello,” you said as he reached you, your voice slightly over a whisper. Astrals, did he look good tonight.  
  
“My word, you are a vision,” he breathed, clearly enamoured. Taking your hand in his larger one, he gently brought it up to his face and placed a soft, slow kiss on your open palm.  
  
Your heart leaped in your chest at the feel of his lips on your bare skin and you shivered, a faint blush painting your cheeks. It was such a chivalrous gesture but so sensually intimate at the same time because he did it on your palm instead of the back of your hand. “Thanks to you."  
  
“I merely provided the accoutrement,” he replied, bowing his head slightly. He raised his eyes to look at you expectantly. “I hope it is to your liking?"  
  
“Oh, it’s rather nice,” you said nonchalantly, dismissively waving a hand. He raised an eyebrow in surprise at that and you smirked, unable to keep a straight face any longer. “I’m kidding, of course! It’s honestly the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. But Ignis, you shouldn’t have! This must’ve costed you a fair bit of Gil."  
  
“It’s nothing I can't manage,” he chuckled, his lagoon-green eyes twinkling. “Besides, seeing you in it is worth every single Gil spent."  
  
You blushed deeper, reaching out to squeeze his arm lightly. “You flatter me, Ignis Scientia."  
  
A waiter drifted by at that moment and Ignis took two flutes of champagne from him, handing one to you. You accepted it graciously, taking a sip of some of Lucis' finest. The both of you walked towards the edge of the perimetre, the glass balustrade the only thing separating you from the kingdom of city lights.  
  
“What an absolutely glorious night for a party,” Ignis mused as he gazed out at the twinkling skyline. The Crown City was steeped in history and possessed a nocturnal majesty few cities in Eos could match.  
  
“It is, isn’t it?” you replied, taking a sip of champagne from your flute and stealing a quick glance at him. The city lights were reflected in his impossibly green eyes, which now looked like liquid emerald. _Six, he was handsome,_ you thought, your mind unwittingly wandering to more illicit details.  
  
 _Get a hold of yourself,_ you chided mentally, shaking the suggestive images from your head. Turning back to face the city, you joined Ignis in revelling in the view as you stood high above the cityscape. You could see the Citadel from your vantage point, the jewel in the city's decadent crown. It stretched far into the night sky, an imposing pillar of strength in the middle of the sprawling metropolis of Insomnia.  
  
You took in the breathtaking skyline before you, a blissful feeling of content spreading through your body. It was one of your favourite views in the world, especially in the night, and it never got old no matter how many times you looked at it. The moonlight shone down on the two of you, and Ignis’ eyes found you again amidst the beauty of the night. Your dress had gone almost completely sheer in the lunar light, giving you a shimmering, unearthly glow, and he was unable to tear his gaze away from you. If only you knew how utterly beguiling you looked to him then.  
  
“You truly are resplendent tonight, ___,” he said, his smooth, deep tenor like warm velvet.  
  
You flushed at his words. _A voice like his should be made illegal,_ you thought, a warm thrill shooting down your spine, pooling heatedly at the base of your core. “Thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself."  
  
“I try,” he smiled softly in return, raising his own flute for a sip. You felt him come up behind you, his breath caressing your ear. “Just like how I’ve been trying to hold myself back from you for the sake of being proper. But I don’t think I can anymore. Not when you look the way you do tonight."  
  
You stilled for a second, your heart aflutter with a flurry of emotions. Did he really just say that? Your mind whirled with other potential possibilities, but your body only wanted one thing. It ached to feel his against yours, and something stirred within you, urging you on.  
  
 _It’s now or never,_ you thought.  
  
You leaned back a little to gauge how close he actually was, and immediately felt yourself pressing up against a solid wall of chest. Your heart started pounding beneath your skin, surprised at his proximity. He snaked an arm around you before you could second guess yourself, holding you close to him, warmth radiating from his body in contrast to the cool night air. Time seemed to slow down with the both of you in that position - it was almost dreamlike, like a quiet prelude.  
  
You closed your eyes, savouring the feel of him around you, when you suddenly felt his ungloved hand on the bare skin of your thigh exposed by the high slit of your dress, jolting you out of your reverie. His other arm was still wrapped around you. When did he even put his champagne flute down? You were still holding yours. His fingers started drawing lazy shapes along your skin, turning each point of contact into gooseflesh that definitely wasn’t from the cold.  
  
“Perhaps.. I’ve been behaving myself for far too long."  
  
At his words, his fingers started to make a slow, deliberate path under your dress through the slit. Your heart wasn’t slowing down in the least. Gods, whatever he was doing.. you _wanted_ this. You wanted it so badly you were practically trembling under his touch. He had effectively caged you in against the glass balustrade so that no one could see what he was doing. Well, no one except for the entire city of Insomnia that laid out before you, that is.  
  
His fingers slid beneath your dress, leaving a fiery trail that burned against the coolness of the night, and you leaned further back into him, diffusing any remaining hesitation that lingered between the both of you as the scent of him assaulted your senses. His fingers finally found their way to your bare heat - you had decided to go commando tonight, although not for this reason - and you heard him inhale sharply at the discovery. He quickly recollected himself though, and you felt him testing the waters, pausing to see if you would push him away or retaliate in any way. When there was nothing of the sort, he ran a long, slender finger against your already wet, freshly-waxed folds, accidentally letting a quiet groan slip at this second discovery. You pushed your head back into the crook of his neck as he slowly inserted a finger into your slit, your grip on the neck of the champagne flute tightening reflexively as you tried your best not to make a debauched sound that might alert anyone nearby.  
  
He slid another finger into you easily, and your knees almost gave way if it wasn’t for him holding you up against the balustrade, pressed tightly against his chest. You could feel his musculature even through the layers of expensive fabric, well-sculpted from his efforts over the years. Ignis was nothing if not a perfectionist, and it paid off.  
  
His fingers continued to move inside you, agonisingly slow as he teased you with his expert and exquisite touch. Your breath had started to come out in shorter gasps, your face flushing, slightly embarrassed at the notion that you were exposed to the city in front of you, even though you were hundreds of feet up in the sky.  
  
All of a sudden, Prompto came up beside Ignis to ask him something and you froze, your heart stopping in your chest. It took him a few seconds to realise you were there, pressed up into Ignis’ frame. From his line of vision, it looked like Ignis was hugging you close to him, admiring the city lights. What he couldn’t see was Ignis fingering you for all of Insomnia to see, should they look towards the rooftop of the Caelum Via hotel.  
  
“Oh, ___! Didn’t see you there,” Prompto remarked, a smirk playing on his lips. “So.. you and Iggy huh?"  
  
You attempted a guilty expression, as if he had just caught you red-handed, which wasn’t immensely difficult considering the actual situation you were in, and opened your mouth to reply him when Ignis chose that exact instant to curl his fingers inside you. An intense wave of pleasure surged through you and you had to do everything in your power to suppress the moan that threatened to push past your lips.  
  
“W-we’re just.. e-enjoying the view,” you managed out, hoping that he would take your stuttering as embarrassment from finding out about the two of you. Ignis’ arm was blocking the full view of your dress, as well as his fingers, from Prompto’s line of sight. He made a barely noticeable shift, and you felt a distinct hardness pressing insistently into your back.  
  
Prompto grinned, unfazed and evidently unaware. “Sure you are. Well, I wouldn’t wanna intrude! I’ll catch up with you later, Iggy. Enjoy yourselves in the meantime, lovebirds!” He clapped Ignis heartily on the back and bounded back to the party, his striking blond hair disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Once Prompto was out of sight, you slumped breathlessly against Ignis as he resumed his ministrations. “Ignis.."  
  
His lips ghosted over your skin as he leaned closer to your ear, and the words that rolled out of his mouth were liquid sin. “Tell me you’re not enjoying this, kitten. And I’ll stop."  
  
You gasped as he curled his fingers again, hitting that sensitive spot which made your pleasure spike, and your voice came out in a tremulous whisper. “Please.. don’t.."  
  
He let out a low chuckle in his throat that made your insides tingle even more, his dulcet voice dropping down another octave, sultry with want. “I don’t plan to until you’ve come all over my hand, love."  
  
He punctuated his words with a soft kiss to the creaminess of your shoulder, and you could feel the extent of his restraint, curbed so as to not be entirely inappropriate. You felt his fingers massage your warm passage rhythmically, bringing you closer to the edge. Oh, sweet irony. He was so skilled with his hand that you felt your orgasm cresting in a matter of minutes, and you quivered in his grasp.  
  
“Come for the whole of Insomnia to see, kitten. Show them how beautiful you are,” he purred silkily into your ear, his lips brushing against the shell of your lobe.  
  
At his command, you unravelled around his hand as an intense torrent of pleasure crashed through you, a quiet whimper slipping past your lips. A light-headedness overtook your being and he held you steady against his chest through your high, his eyes heavy-lidded as he savoured your undoing.  
  
You made an effort to subdue your pants, leaning into him for support. Ignis had just made you come in front of an entire city. No one probably saw you given that you were so high up in the sky but there was something so incredibly arousing about it nevertheless, and you wanted more.  
  
Removing his hand from your heat, he brought his soaked fingers into his mouth, indulging in your juices that coated them. He hummed in pleasure, the sound rumbling deep in his chest as his eyes fluttered shut, and you almost came again at that. Ignis barely even _kissed_ you and he had already tasted your essence. You blushed deeply at the very thought, feeling rather debauched.. in a good way.  
  
When he finally opened his eyes, his pupils were blown out with lust, black as onyx. Taking your champagne flute along with his, he offered you his arm and leaned in close, whispering huskily. “Come with me, I know somewhere we can go for a little privacy.” Still a gentleman even after all that. You took his arm, and he escorted you into the hotel, away from the glowing lights, the tinkle of glasses, and the laughter at the party.  
  
\---  
  
You had no idea where Ignis was taking you but you knew he was very familiar with the place so you followed willingly, your heart beating even faster than before as a thrill of excitement ran down your spine.  
  
He led you down the luxurious hallway and stopped at a set of double doors, opening them tentatively to check if there was anyone inside the room. When he discovered it to be empty, he pulled you in after him.  
  
The room you were in was large and dark, lit only by the distant illumination from the city lights and the shafts of moonlight that streamed in through the French floor-to-ceiling windows. Lofty ceilings, polished floors, bespoke furniture; the room was like the rest of the hotel - seductive and maddeningly expensive. A grand piano sat majestically at one end of the room, its massive lid closed. Its fall board was open, however, the ivory and ebony keys gleaming in the milky moonlight.  
  
Ignis wasted no time; he had already placed the champagne flutes down onto a console table nearby, turning back to you as soon as you entered the room. He swept you into his arms, cupping your face as he captured your lips with his in a desperate kiss. Your lips were already slightly parted and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in, licking the inside of your mouth as his chivalry quickly melted away into a more carnal hunger. He tasted like coffee and champagne and desire, and it was intoxicating.  
  
You returned his kiss hungrily, pulling at the lapels of his suit to draw him closer to you, eager to taste every bit of him. He moaned into your mouth at your receptiveness, the deep sound reverberating against your skin, seeping into your bloodstream like liquid heat almost synonymous to the alcohol you consumed earlier. Licking and sucking on his plump bottom lip, you gave as good as you got, arching yourself into him as his strong arms encircled your waist, pulling you even closer as if any distance between the both of you was sacrilegious.  
  
You had often imagined what kissing Ignis would be like, delighting yourself in a naughty session every once a while in the quiet hours of the night. The actuality of it was astounding, however. He wasn’t just good at this, he was _fucking brilliant._ His kisses started to get deeper, more intense, and you took a few steps backwards as he tried to advance further, looking for something to press you against. The first thing that collided with your path was the side of the grand piano and he ground you into it, pressing you into the hard wooden surface.  
  
“You smell incredible,” he murmured against your skin, his lips having made their way to your neck as he trailed his hands up and down the sides of your body, feeling every dip, every curve. He bit down on the soft flesh of your neck, his hand gliding down your dress towards the curve of your ass to grab a silky handful of it. Gods, he wanted to fuck you and protect you all at once. How did he even last _this_ long?  
  
You ran your hands down his lithe torso, feeling every ridge and muscle that rippled under your touch, biting your lower lip as your hand smoothed over his definitions. Although Ignis was slender, he was undoubtedly ripped. Reaching down, you boldly palmed the large bulge straining against his trousers, and he drew in a sharp breath at the contact. His hand moved to the clasp of your dress at the back of your neck, and he paused to look at you for permission, his emerald eyes burning with arousal. _Still_ a gentleman. You nodded, giving your assent without actually thinking through it, your mind hazy with the feel of him around you. His lips collided with yours once more, your tongues dancing together as he swiftly undid the clasp, revealing your breasts to him. His hands wandered to your mounds, fingers tracing their ample curves before he grabbed them ravenously, enjoying the feminine softness of you.  
  
The side of the piano had started to dig into your back so you manoeuvred the both of you to the front of it, your arms never leaving his neck whilst his insatiable hands roamed across your body, his touch sure and intense.  
  
“Ignis.. what if someone catches us?” you asked breathily as you pulled away briefly, reason momentarily returning from the shift in movement.  
  
He grunted, going for your lips again and you felt the urgency in his kisses, years of frustrated, pent-up desire rushing at you like an unstoppable force. “Then we’ll give them one hell of a show."  
  
Any further train of thought was diminished when he lowered his head to your bosom, capturing a nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it before giving it a suck, making you throw your head back with a gasp. Well, when the rewards were so high, you had to take big risks, you suppose. Especially when Ignis was so skilfully lavishing attention on your body. He couldn’t seem to get enough of you, ravishing any expanse of your skin he could reach like a man deprived.  
  
Grinding his hardness into you again in the heat of the moment, he pressed you against the front of the piano, your rear coming in contact with the ivory keys. A discordant sound rang out from within the body of the grand, a cacophony of clashing chords meshing together.  
  
The shrill sound only seemed to spur the two of you on. You reached for the waistline of his trousers in a desperate rush, deft hands undoing his belt and unzipping him whilst he stared you down with hooded eyes. You cast your eyes downwards as you freed his straining erection from the confines of his boxer briefs, marvelling at his impressive length, a bead of precum already gathered at the head.  
  
Sweeping the bottom half of your dress to the side, he lined himself with your entrance, his cock pulsing against your core, the thick girth of it nestled in your drenched folds. He ground against your heat once and you cried out lewdly, your butt pushing up on the piano keys again, its cry of dissonance a stark contrast to the melody of the night.  
  
Whilst you were some distance away from the main party, the sounds from the piano would most likely attract attention if someone happened to walk past. The hotel’s acoustics fared rather well, but anyone who walked into the hallway would probably be able to hear and could walk in at any given moment. The risk of possibly getting caught coupled with having Ignis fuck you on a piano was an irresistible notion, and this exhilarating thrill to your intimacy only made you wetter.  
  
Unlatching his mouth from the expanse of skin where your neck and shoulder met, he brought his face close to yours, a dark glint in his intense eyes. Both of his hands were now on the lid of the piano behind you, pinning you to it. A slight smirk graced his features a split second before he impaled you in a single thrust, slamming you down on the keys. The piano made a jarring noise in disagreement, its tunelessness melding with your mewl of pleasure.  
  
“Fuck, ___, you’re so tight,” he groaned out heavily, voice throaty with unbridled lust, green eyes glazing over.  
  
You grabbed the fabric of his dress shirt as he continued to thrust deeply into your depths, wrapping your legs around his waist to squeeze him closer to you, the delicate heels you donned for the night still around your feet. You canted your hips up to meet him, wanting him to reach every inch of you. Short, shuddering breaths tickled the air around your bodies as the both of you succumbed to a world where nothing else mattered save for your basest of pleasures.  
  
Grabbing your hips in a mad moment of unadulterated desire, he effortlessly hoisted you up and laid you down on the lid of the piano, pushing the silky material of the dress up with you so that it pooled to one side of the grand, the length of it cascading over the edge like a silken waterfall. The smooth laminated wood was cold against your bare back and you emitted a sharp gasp from the shock. Ignis hovered over you for a second to take in your debauched state, eyes roaming admiringly over your semi-naked body, sprawled out before him on the body of a grand piano, the couture gown half-off. He was entranced, looking at you with such longing that he could have devoured you right then and there.  
  
“Astrals, you’re so beautiful,” he breathed before breaching you again. You tossed your head back, the shaft of moonlight illuminating the soft flesh of your exposed throat and he leaned down, licking a long line up it. He was so tall that his feet remained on the ground even as he took you on the low instrument.  
  
The piano continued to scream as his thighs pressed against its keys, its piercing cries shattering the harmony of your bodies. What would people think if they saw the esteemed royal advisor and appointed strategist of Insomnia fucking a couture-clad Glaive on a piano in a dark room while the party raged on a few metres away? Well in all honesty, Ignis really didn’t give a flying fuck what anyone thought. In that moment, he was too lost in your haze of lust to maintain any sense of coherent thought, his only focus being you and how good you felt around him.  
  
You felt a torrential rush of pleasure as you inched closer to your second climax, your body aching for release again. Welcoming it willingly, you spread your legs further apart, granting him easier access to your sex as he drove relentlessly into you. You were close, so close..  
  
You heard faint voices in the hallway and you froze, the brink of your orgasm briefly forgotten. There were two voices coming down the corridor, one male and one female, and they stopped right outside the double doors of the room Ignis and you were in. It was then you realised that the doors weren’t locked, the both of you too caught up in your desires to even think about doing so when you first came in.  
  
“Come on,” a female voice whined. “It’ll just be for a little while."  
  
You heard the handle of one door move, and the both of you paused. But the movement stopped halfway, the door still closed, your haven still secure. You glanced furtively at the double doors, unsure of what to do.  
  
“I promised Nyx I’d have a drink with him. I’ll make it up to you later, babe.” The second voice was clearly the male one, much deeper like a gravelly baritone. You thought it sounded like..  
  
“Gladio,” Ignis whispered, his hand wrapped protectively around your torso to protect your decency, his length still buried deep within your walls.  
  
The first voice came through again. “Oh, fine then. You owe me big time, buster."  
  
The pair of footsteps started to walk away, and you let out a sigh of relief only to have your breath hitch as you felt Ignis thrust into you again.. hard. The piano rang out harshly once more, and the disappearing sounds of the footsteps halted.  
  
“I heard something,” the female voice came again.  
  
A booming laugh accompanied the male’s words this time. “It’s just your hyperactive imagination and overbearing libido, sweetcheeks. Let’s go."  
  
The footsteps retreated once again, fading into the distance.  
  
“I think they’re gone,” you said, your voice barely above a whisper, hands still resting lightly against Ignis’ firm chest.  
  
“Good.” Lowering his head to brush his lips across your collarbone, he pressed harder into you, gradually building back up to his previous rhythm. You moaned, raking your nails down his muscled back as you writhed in tandem with him. He buried his face into the crook of your neck and you gripped his broad shoulders, careful not to mess up his coiffed hair given you were both returning to the party afterwards. You could smell the expensive cologne he wore, feel the muscles in his arms flex as he thrusted into you, hear the strain in his voice as he struggled to contain himself until you were thoroughly satisfied. You felt your interrupted orgasm round the bend once more, and this time he rode you out until you came again beneath him, your mewls of wild abandon music to his ears as you quaked around his member.  
  
Just as you thought he was about done, he pulled out of you and took a step back, tugging you towards him again and flipping you over so you were now bent over the piano with your feet back on the ground, his still throbbing length nestled in between the full mounds of your derrière. He proceeded to mount you, seeking your heat from behind to claim you all over again. Ignis was someone who relished control in every aspect of his life, and you could see it now; the dominant side of him wanting to control, to possess. This was the side his gentlemanly one veiled so well. And you fucking _loved_ it.  
  
Nuzzling his face into the back of your neck, he let out an euphoric moan as he sheathed himself in the silk of your walls again. You clutched the edge of the piano, trying to hold yourself in place as he pounded into you from behind, the piano ringing out shrill, unmelodious tunes once more, punctuating each of his thrusts with a strident chord. To your own surprise, you felt another massive wave building up inside of you as he fucked you on the grand piano, the glorious view of Insomnia spread out before you past the French windows. Clashing of notes in tune with the clashing of bodies as you chased your impending releases.  
  
You could tell he was inching closer to his own climax too, his movements becoming increasingly erratic, his thrusts more unrestrained, his breathing shallower. Growling deep in his throat, Ignis dipped a hand between your thighs, pressing a thumb to your glistening clit, his thrusts never stopping. You cried out at the sudden sensation as it hit the tipping point of your pleasure, and you came undone around his length for the third time, your walls clenching uncontrollably. The intense contractions pushed him over the edge as well and he followed, finding his release within you, his cock pulsating as he filled you.  
  
The both of you collapsed on the body of the massive grand as you came down from your highs, the mutual longing finally sated.. albeit temporarily. He waited for your breathing to return to normal, bestowing feather-light kisses between your shoulder blades as you regained your strength. A few minutes passed by before he pulled himself off you, helping you up as you steadied yourself, his hotness combined with your fluids trickling down your thigh, a delicious testament to your shared rapture.  
  
“I don’t have water with me,” you said, not wanting to stain the expensive dress.  
  
Taking a silky handkerchief from his pocket, Ignis soaked it with the remaining champagne from one of the flutes. “But we have this,” he replied, running it up your thigh slowly to wipe you clean, lingering at the juncture between your legs. You felt the fizz on your inner thigh and shivered, earning a small smirk from him, the corners of his lips curling up seductively.  
  
“I’ll have that bit of champagne later, kitten,” he husked, shooting you a quick wink before doing himself up, returning to the picture of absolute perfection with not a single strand of hair out of place. He waited patiently for you to do so as well, assisting with your dress in one fluid motion before extending his arm to you once again, chivalry back in place.  
  
“Shall we, my sweet?"

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly write on Tumblr, come and scream/gush/rant with me! @sugarbombxv (:


End file.
